Untold Desires
by Cecil Sayataki
Summary: It has been one year since the defeat of SethRa. And Ein is still hiding his feelings for Serene. But he doesn't know that she is hiding her feelings for him. A romantic action adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Year Passes 

One year ago

"Malice, I need one more soul."

"How about this girl?"

"NO! SERENE!"

"STOP IT! Let go of me!"

"She will do Malice. You have served me well."

"Thank you lord Hector."

Hector nodded. With the last two souls, he will be able to combine with Seth. Hector rasied his arm, energy began to swirl around him until it forming a humoungous ball around his hand.

"NO! Stop Hector. You can't do this!" shouted Ein.

"I can and I will. You have betrayed me. Now as punishment, you will watch you friend die."

With those words, Hector fired the energy straight at Malice and Serene.

"Sereeeene!" shouted Ein. He raised his hand towards her, as if to try and grab her and pull her out of the way of the blast.

"Eiiiiin!" screamed Serene, tears forming in her eyes. She struggled against Malice, trying to escape.

"Settle down. It will be over soon." said Malice, Squeezing her tighter, denying Serene of any movement.

The blast collided with them in a blinding flash of light. As Serene was dying, she thought to herself.

'_What if I had met Ein earlier? Before my home was deystroyed. Would our lives be different? Could he have helped defend us from Malice? Would it have made a difference? Would my family be alive? Oh well, none of it matters now. I'm going to die. I just wish... that I told him before any of this happened. I wish I told him that I want to be with him. That I love him. And now, he'll never know.' _

Serene's eyes swelled with tears. And the light consumed her.

"No. Serene. She can't be dead. He can't have killed her. _I never told her_."

"HA HA HA HAA. I now have every soul that I need to fuse with Seth. Watch Wingless Angel. Watch as I become the strongest being in the world. SETH-RA!"

Hector grabbed Seth's hand and absorbed her. A flash of light brightened the room, blinding everyone.

"Waaah, I can't see!" shouted Lina.

"So bright." mumbled Fia.

"This is going to be dangourous." said Cierra.

the light cleared and a different form stood where hector was. It was Seth-Ra.

"No, there is no way that Serene's soul helped make that."

Seth-Ra smirked. "You are to pathetic to stand before me. Serve me or i will kill you."

"Never. You killed Serene." said Ein.

"We will destroy you." said everyone together.

"You fools will perish."

Ein awoke in his bed hot and sweating. It was still dark out. He sat up.

"That dream again. Ever since we destroyed Seth-Ra, I have been having that dream"He got out of his bed and got a drink of water. Ein quietly snuck down the hall to Serene's room. _For some reason, I can never get back to sleep until I know that she is still in her room. Safe and alive,_ he thought.

He walked into her room and up to her bed. _A year has passed since we defeated Seth-Ra. I have been having this dream for a year. And every time, i remember how much I wanted to tell her how i feel. But I still haven't._

Ein was about to turn around and leave her room when she woke up.

"E-Ein?" she said, blushing. "What are you doing in my room pervert?"

"N-no, I wasn't."

"If you weren't, then how come your in here hmm?" she said, picking up her scythe.

"I was... was..."

"Trying to peek at me?"

"NO. No, I wasn't."

Suddenly, Fia, Cierra, and Lina came into Serene's room.

"We heard someone shout." said Fia.

"Ein was trying to peek at me."

"What!" said Lina.

"Ein, how could you do that?" asked Cierra.

"Come on, lets get him." said Serene.

"No, I, AAAAAAAAAH!"

About an hour later, Ein was able to go to sleep. He was bruised and beaten, but asleep.

Hello everyone. This is my first Riviera fanfic. I apoligize if you think it was too short.

I also apoligize if you were reading my other story. I think I am going to stop writing that one.

And I am sorry for any misspellings. Word pad doesn't have a spell check.

!REVIEW THE STORY!

It makes people happy.

Authors Note:

I haven't played the game in a while. So I am sorry if the dialog at the top doesn't match the

actual dialog in the story.

And I hope you enjoyed how I ended this chapter. I thought that it was just way too serious in the begining.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warning 

Ein awoke the next morning feeling better. The beatdown that he received from the girls had tired him out and helped him fall asleep. He pulled off the covers and swung his feet off of the bed. He brushed his hair and walked in to the kitchen. Fia and Cierra where already awake and fixing breakfast.

"Good morning Ein," said Fia, "How is that bruise on your head?"

Ein sat down at the table "Which one? The one from you, the one from Lina, the one from Cierra, or the one from Serene?"

"The one you gave yourself when you tripped trying to run away." Said Cierra giggling.

Ein rubbed his head, "They all feel like one big bump."

Fia picked up a plate with some walfels on it and set it down in front of Ein. She then got her own plate and sat down across from him.

Ein looked down at the walfels. They were a golden-brown color and smelled delicious. "These look good Fia. Did you make them?"

"No, Cierra did."

Ein leaned over the table and whispered into Fia's ear, "Did she burn the stove again?"

"Only a little." she whispered back.

They began to eat after Cierra joined them at the table. Rose entered the kitchen with silence. Nobody noticed her until she jumped up on the table. She had yet too recover her voice. Aparrently, the medicene that Cierra had given her lasted a loooooonnngggg time. So the only one that was able to understand what she was saying was Ein.

"Ein," she said, "Can I have some of your walfel? I can't stand that cat food Cierra makes me eat."

"Are you sure that syrup is ok for a cat to have?" He whispered.

"Technically, I'm not a cat. I am your familar."

"Whatever."

Cierra grabbed the "cat" off of the table and set her down next to a bowl. She walked to a cabnet and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a big bag of cat food. Which she poured into the bowl in front of Rose.

"Gateau, you have to eat down here. We can't have you jumping up on the table like that. You might knock something over, or get cat hair in our food."

Rose replied with a few loud mews. "Ein, please explain to her that my name is Rose. Not Gateau. Oh, and tell her that I refuse to eat this "cat food."

Ein nodded in agreement. He would have said "yes" out loud, but then he would have looked very stupid saying "yes" to no one in particular. He stood up and walked over to Cierra. "Umm... Cierra." He said.

She looked at him. "Yes Ein?"

"There is something you need to know about Gateau. You see she isn't " WHAM, WHAM, WHAM

Ein was cut off by a very loud bang.

"What was that?" asked Fia as she stood up.

"That was the door" said Cierra.

Fia walked over to the door and opened it. "Grandfather!" she said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The elder of the village walked into the house, tired and panting. "I have an important message for all of you. Especialy you Ein." He paused and looked around. "Where are your other two friends, Serene and Lina?"

"They left for the spring earlier too bathe." said Fia.

"Someone needs to go and get them. This is important and they all need to here it."

"I'll go." said Ein, "They are probably done by now."

Before anyone could stop him, he was out the door with Rose following him.

"Why did you come?" he said to his bat-winged familar.

"To get away from Cierra's cat food. And too make sure you don't stop to stare."

Ein Blushed. "I'm not going to stare Rose."

Rose had doubts about that.

They had reached the spring and entered it. There, in the spring, was Serene and Lina.

"Damn it Lina, Stop Splashing me." said Serene.

"But it's fun." said Lina, splashing her again.

Rose looked up at Ein, who was standing there, his face getting red.

_Idiot_, thought Rose. She walked up to his leg and bit him.

"OWW!" he said looking down at Rose, "What was that for?"

Rose let out a soft mew.

"Oh, right" he turned to tell Serene and Lina the news.

But they didn't let him.

"What the hell are you doing Ein. How many times are you going to try and peek at me huh?" shouted Serene.

"You have a problem pervert." said Lina.

"No, no, no. Listen to me. I came here to get you guys. The elder is at our house and has something important to tell us."

Serene and Lina looked a little embarresed. "Oh, sorry." said Lina.

"Thats a resonable excuse I guess." said Serene, "But my eyes are up here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Serene had hit him over the head, and they got dressed, they headed down to the house.

The elder was seated on a couch when they arrived.

"About time," he said, "I received a letter from the Seven Magi, or rather, the Six Magi seeing as how Hector was killed."

"WHAT, A LETTER FROM THE MAGI!" said everyone in shock.

"Well, more like a warning." he said. "They want Ein back."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

dunn dunn dun daaaaaaaaa.

for a story i am making up as i go, this is pretty good. i guess.

i really wanted too do something with the seven magi. mostly because you never here about any of them other that hector.

i want to thank everyone that reviewed my story. those reviews will help me stay with this thing till the end.

that sounded cheesy.

anyway, keep 'em comin'.


End file.
